


Of Kisses and Songs

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You kissed me and it was amazing but then you told me to forget about it, but I can’t.”  High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kisses and Songs

Poe was pretty far from being one of the most popular kids in school, he was a good singer, and had some groupies because of that, but it wasn’t a really big thing where everyone in school knew his name, and he was fine with that.

He didn’t have a lot of contact with said popular kids either, his parents used to be friends with the Football’s captain Ben Solo’s parents, and he thought his dad still talked to the Solos, but he and Ben Solo didn’t exactly get along, and the same could be said for most of the other football players.

Finn was an exception, however.

Finn was one of the popular kids, he was handsome, intelligent, top of class, he was basically one of the most admired guys in school, and it was a bit of a thing where everyone either wanted him or to be with him, and Poe guessed he was somewhere in between.

Finn had given him lessons on Biology once because Poe was having trouble with it and he needed to keep his grades up, and they stayed talking after that.

It wasn’t always, they didn’t sit together for lunch or anything, but Finn went to Poe’s shows sometimes, and they talked in school and while Poe would admit to having a crush on Finn, their friendship was quite enough, and there would be no way Finn would go for him.

It was enough of a surprise that they were even friends.

Poe had a concert that night, and Finn had said that maybe he would be able to go – Poe had actually written a song to Finn recently, and he always played it in the shows Finn went to, though he didn’t think Finn could even make the connection.

But he would play it again, because it was tradition at this point.

He got into the house where he and the rest of his band – X-Wing Pilots – were going to play, the party was actually in one of the football players’ house.

Finn was already there when they got in, and Poe told Jess, that played on his band, to go along with the rest and he would follow them soon to start playing.

“Hey, Finn! I hope you have a good time tonight,” Poe said honestly, putting one of his arms through Finn’s shoulder, but Finn didn’t really react. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine, I just had a… strange conversation with Ben earlier tonight, I guess it shook me up a bit, but it’s nothing to worry about,” Finn smiled at him, but Poe realized the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Tell me if you need help with anything, alright, Finn?” Poe asked and Finn looked at him strangely for a moment.

And then, much to Poe’s surprise, Finn kissed him.

It was such a great kiss, Poe kissed back, and they could have been there for a century, even if Poe was sure it wasn’t more than a couple minutes. When they parted, Poe started to say something – not even him was sure what, maybe to swoon over that kiss – but Finn spoke first.

“Poe, look, I…” Finn stopped himself, and then looked more serious instead of the strange look that had been on his face right before and after the kiss, the look Poe had never seen on Finn before. “Don’t talk about this to anyone, alright? It didn’t happen, forget about it.”

Finn was gone before Poe had even had time to process what Finn had just said, and Poe cursed for actually thinking for a moment Finn could have wanted anything with him.

But he still had a show to make, and he couldn’t back off now, especially without explaining for the rest of the band what happened, and Finn had asked him not to tell anyone. So Poe tried to organize his thoughts as he caught up with Jess and the others, and soon enough they started playing.

Some songs later, and they were already at the last one, Poe always thought time passed way too fast when he was singing.

He hadn’t sung Finn’s song even though it was in the planned songs for the day, but he decided that song meant more than just Finn, and he should play it anyway, and so they played it as their last of the night.

When the song was done, Poe prepared his things to leave, but just as he was about to get into his car, he heard Finn from behind him. “Going so soon? You couldn’t even enjoy the part since you were singing.”

“I don’t have much to do here now that my part is over, this isn’t really my area,” Poe answered easily, he had stayed over talking to Finn a couple times, but he wasn’t so much into parties when he wasn’t singing on them.

“I like having you around, though,” Finn said back, and Poe found himself a bit irritated.

“You can’t kiss me, then tell me to forget about it, and then say something like that!” Poe exploded, and Finn looked a bit hurt, leaving Poe feeling guilty even when he knew he was right.

“You’re right, of course,” Finn said and they just looked at each other in silence for a while, neither quite sure what to do, and then Finn talked again. “Ben thinks I’m in love with you, he complained about it because the football players aren’t really supposed to have more than one night stands with anyone and he was irritated. So was I, really.”

“Why would Ben think you’re in love with me?” Poe asked, his mouth suddenly going dry over the entire idea.

“I talk about you too much, apparently,” Finn answered, a small smile on his face now. “I wouldn’t go as far as to say I’m in love with you, but I do have feeling for you, it was why I was irritated, I didn’t even notice until Ben pointed it out to me, and shouldn’t I realize who I have feelings for before other people?”

“I think any order is fine, really,” Poe said as he approached Finn. “Do I still have to ignore we ever kissed? Can I… kiss you, again? Or, for the first time, since you kissed me before.”

“I shouldn’t have told you what I did, and yes, of course you can kiss me, feel free to do it, especially since you played my song tonight,” Finn said.

Poe kissed him.


End file.
